User blog:Call me Ken or Accel/Arc 1/Chapter 3 - Unauthorised Action
Dr. Sakaki: Ken, wake up!! I open my eyes and all I see is Dr. Sakaki's face Ken: What? Dr. Sakaki: There a huge amounts of Aragami heading toward Outer Ghetto Ken: OUTER GHETTO!? (MOM!!) At the God Arc Storage room Ken: Damn it, where Licca!? Look like I have to do this by myself I approach the control panel Ken: Mine should be the last one press the button A case open Ken: Alright grab my god arc God Arc: (Good morning Ken, you look kinda angry. Is there something wrong) Ken: (The Outer Ghetto is under attack) God Arc: (Outer Ghetto? What is that?) Ken: (It's a residential area outside the wall) God Arc: (Wall? What wall?) I explain and answer everything my god arc ask until we reach the Outer Ghetto Ken: Ahrg, this look bad... God Arc: (It is...) I jump in right to the action, killing all the Aragami. Few moment later Gods Eater #1: Who is that guy? Gods Eater #2: Obviously not but he's really good Gods Eater #3: Yeah, he help us repelling the Aragami's attack At the God Arc Storage Room I sit down on the floor, tired. God Arc: (Hey, you manage to stop the attack. Congratulation!) Licca: Ken!! Run into the room ''Are you ok!? Ken: Im fine ''stand up Licca: Please don't do reckless things without telling anyone... I walk to my god arc case God Arc: (Ken, she worried about you) Ken: (Like I care) God Arc: (KEN!!) Ken: (I got it already! Jeez...) Ken: Alright, alright. Turn around I won't do those kind of things again. She smile. Ken: (There, you happy?) God Arc: (hehe) Ken: I'm going back to Dr. Sakaki's Lab Licca: Ok God Arc: (See you later, Ken) I put my god arc into the case At Dr. Sakaki's Lab Dr. Sakaki: Welcome back, good thing that I tell you that the Outer Ghetto is about to be attack. If I didn't, few people would have died I sit down on the couch Dr. Sakaki: Also, your fighting is like a veteran Gods Eater. I can't believe it. At this rate, you'll become a fine leader Ken: (Ughhhh...) Dr. Sakaki: Oh, by the way, the Director praised you for taking such action Ken: He usually give the word himself Dr. Sakaki: The Director is busy with giving a report to Fenrir HQ Ken: That must be hard... Dr. Sakaki: Not really. The second god arc is almost ready so be prepare to be a leader I look up to the ceiling. Leader huh.... haaaaaa Dr. Sakaki: Being a leader isn't that hard, well for first few week is hard. After that, you be fine. Oh, after a few week the new prototype Gods Eater recruited, you going on a mission together, the Director will tell you more about the mission Ken: Look at Dr. Sakaki Do you need to tell me that? Dr. Sakaki: No but it's good to know Ken: I'm going to the Roof to take some fresh air At the Roof of Fenrir's Main Building Ken: Would it be better if the Aragami didn't appear sigh ???: Everyone wishes that I look behind me, a girl. Probably a 3rd year highschool student Girl: I never seen you before, who are you? Ken: None of your business I look back to the blue peaceful sky Girl: Oh, playing hard to get huh? She walk closer to me Girl: It's not good if you acting like that Ken: I don't care Girl: Hehe, I think you would be a good with with Soma. grab Ken's shoulder ''Oh, you're a Gods Eater. What unit you in? Ken: Get away from me ''death stare Girl: Sorry, you don't need to get that serious. Anyway, I'm Sakuya Tachibana, a medic sniper from 1st unit. Nice to meet you~ Ken: ...(Go away) Sakuya: Oh, look at the time. I have to go now, see you later~ Ken: Thank you god sigh At Dr. Sakaki's Lab Dr. Sakaki: Welcome back, how's the Roof? Ken: Fantastic until a girl start to bugging me sigh Dr. Sakaki: Who? Ken: Sakuya? Dr. Sakaki: Oh, her. She have a few years of experience as a Gods Eater, for short, she is your superior. Ken: I'm going to bed Dr. Sakaki: Good night Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic